


Excessive Focus

by kimisity



Series: 282 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 一个车





	Excessive Focus

1、

“仁王，快停手！如果你继续使用手冢魅影……”

柳生条件反射说出了这样的话。  
这是他身体快于思想的反应。  
等话出口他才反应过来自己说了什么。

身侧的大石担忧地看着他，柳生想难道我现在的表情很难看吗？

但再难看，有场内的人的脸色难看吗？

或许有。  
毕竟场内的人一直用着“幻影”，谁又能看穿他真正的脸色呢？  
但是手肘的红肿是真实的啊。

你为什么要这么拼呢？

柳生握紧了拳头。  
他看着场内的仁王，脸色变得更难看了。

2、

他们上一次好好说话是什么时候呢？  
记忆告诉他是很久以前了。  
他们在这个U17的训练营里一度表演了什么叫做“视而不见”，以至于青学的大石都过来问你们是不是有了什么矛盾。

多出息啊，让对手替他们担心。

可到底是为了什么争吵的呢？

柳生想不起来了。  
他的心情很复杂。  
一会儿为这场激烈的比赛而揪心，一会儿又为仁王显而易见的硬拼而又是生气又是难过。  
他听到仁王说的那句话了。

“迹部……你以为我是谁啊？”

是啊，他是谁呢？  
仁王雅治。  
立海大的欺诈师。  
立海大……曾经的第一双打的一员。

但现在这个人站在球场上，和另一个人搭档，并为另一个人拼上自己的手臂。

那你又把我当成什么呢？

这分明是不应该出现的念头，却在最不合时宜的时刻盘桓在柳生的脑海里。  
他站得笔直，冷着脸，看着球场内的仁王摔倒又站起来，又摔倒。  
幻影也用了，同调了用了，狼狈到失去欺诈师一贯以来的游刃有余，也硬撑着打完了最后一个球。

哨声吹响的那一刻，他反而脑海一片空白。

3、

仁王是自己走去的医务室。  
他真的没到山穷水尽的程度，体力透支是一时的。最后几局他的“不作为”又有多少是欺诈师的表演，只有他自己清楚。总归他最后能站起来完成徽章的交接仪式，喘完一口气也能维持着基本的仪态走到场边。

他看出桦地的离场让迹部并不快活，堵着一口气，因此他拒绝了迹部送他去医务室的提议。

“没必要。”他说。

迹部也没再问，拿着网球拍就去了一军的阵营。  
仁王挑眉看着他的背影，心情出乎意料地平和。

腰腿当然是酸软的，手臂也很疼，但这种肉体上的疼痛反而让他清醒。

他越过空气望见了柳生难看的表情。  
那让他忍不住勾起唇。

他想，我可真坏啊。

“你自己没问题？”幸村问他。

他嗯了一声：“你留在这里看文太的比赛吧，我也需要一个人静一静。”

幸村无奈地摇了摇头：“你别半路摔倒站不起来就行。……真的不要让柳生陪你？”

“你看他现在的脸色，是他陪我，还是我陪他啊？”仁王开玩笑道。  
他接过柳整理好的他自己的网球袋，忍下了重量加到手上后钻心的疼痛。

“我没事的。”他说着，自己走出了网球场。

4、

仁王坐在医务室的床上，医生一边绑着绷带一边和他说初步检查没有伤到骨头，但保险起见还是去医院拍个片子，训练营明天就定下国家队名单，后面会有两周的处理个人事务的时间，利用这段时间去医院检查和治疗额足够了。

初步检查时医生在他手肘和手臂上按了一圈，仁王硬忍着才没有出声，此时便有些怏怏的。  
他其实怕疼，但并不愿意把怕疼这一点表现出来。

柳生是在医生打完最后一个结时闯进来的。

医生正好打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，抬起头就看到柳生。  
年轻的医生眨了眨眼，直起腰：“队友吗？他没事啦，休息休息补充一点葡萄糖就可以了。”

柳生应了一声，僵直地站在医务室的门口。

年轻的医生没有注意到突然变得古怪的气氛。  
他口袋里的电话响了，说球场那边又出了意外，是球拍划伤了眼睛。

“远野的比赛？！”医生焦急地把东西收紧了急救箱，“好的，我马上来！”

医生背着急救箱走了，医务室里空了下来。  
而仁王抬起头去看柳生。  
他还是很疼，疼的不想摆表情也不想说话。但柳生的脸色让他心情好了一些。没有理由的，让他解释也解释不了为什么会这样。

但他们什么时候变成这个样子的？

“我们聊聊吧。”柳生深吸了一口气，沉声道。

仁王突然觉得没趣。

他垂下眼，不太甘愿。

“Puri.”

5、

有时候仁王觉得自己和柳生有种没必要的默契。  
比如他对柳生想要聊什么一清二楚，而柳生也很清楚他此时非暴力不合作的态度。  
就是因为这样，他们才总是没办法处理好一些问题的。  
最开始是因为什么才吵架的？谁知道呢？吵架的原因不是重点，在过程中彼此的态度反而更让人生气。

果然距离产生美感。  
他这么想着，很直接地走神了。

柳生啧了一声，皱起了眉，不太绅士地侧了侧头。  
他像是想了些什么，停顿了一会儿才走过来。并且他犹豫了一下，抬手拉起了医务室病床边的床帘。

“没有人。”仁王说。

柳生抿了抿唇：“过一会儿说不定就有人了。”

“我们没有那么多需要聊的话吧。”

柳生低下头看着仁王垂下的眼帘。  
过度运动让这个人脸色苍白到让人没法不担忧的程度，手指尖和嘴唇都失去了大半的血色。他原本应该为了这句话而生气的，但看着仁王的脸他又没办法认真生起气来。

柳生深呼吸了一次。

“仁王。”他喊完才发现自己也并没有组织好语言，但他已经受够了，“我们好好谈谈，一件一件的把事情全都说清楚。”

仁王抬起头，讥讽地笑了：“谈清楚？我们的事，是靠谈，就能说清楚的吗？”

“仁王君！”

“别喊敬语了，听着难受。”仁王往后侧了侧，但过度消耗的体力让他实在没办法光靠腹肌就撑住全身，便又荡了荡身体往前弓起背。  
他左手撑着床，又很隐晦地僵了僵，小声地嘶了一声后重心换到了右边。

柳生叹了口气。

他俯下身看了一眼仁王包扎着绷带的手肘：“你又是何苦呢？”

“你说的像是我有什么苦衷一样。这只是我个人选择而已。”仁王说，“没有理由，也不需要和任何人解释。”

他侧过头时柳生的脸就在他身侧。而听了这句话的人脸色沉下来。  
仁王便盯着柳生抿起的唇角。有些干，有点起皮，而抿起的深度大概表现出了这个人心中的纠结和怒气。但到底在纠结什么呢？有怒气直接发出来不好吗？  
真没意思。仁王这么想着，突然凑近了。

这是个绝对不合时宜的吻。

柳生像被什么刺了一下，猛地后退了一步直起身。

他的视野中，抬起头却还弓着背的人唇角的弧度还是带着讥讽的：“其实，我们最应该说清的，只有一件事吧。”

“……”

沉默超过了三秒钟，仁王失去了耐心。  
他啧了一声，表现出明显的厌烦来。  
柳生看着他从床上站起来，花了一点时间站稳，又抬手准备拉开床帘往外走。

啪！

他握住了仁王的手腕。

“唔！”仁王闷哼了一声。

很疼。  
包扎着的地方传来钻心的疼。  
但他侧过头看见的柳生的表情也太让人难过了，所以他现在也不清楚自己到底哪里比较疼。  
其实没必要和柳生较劲的，但仁王就是不想先下一步。  
他想也没有人给他台阶，为什么还要他自己往下跳呢？  
哪里来的道理？

气氛凝滞了。

柳生的手指松开又收紧。  
仁王顾着疼，也没办法挣开，只能瞪着他企图唤回绅士不知道飞到哪里去的理智。

“柳生比吕士！”仁王忍了一会儿终于忍不住了。  
他扯着嘴角，眼角流露出一丝狠意：“你够了吧。有事说事，没事就……”

他一个“滚”字没能说出口。

医务室的门被大力拉开了。

“有人在吗？！”很耳熟的声音。

而后急促的脚步声和床帘被拉开的声音，一个眼熟的红色脑袋突然出现在他面前。

丸井眨了眨眼，对面前的场面适应不能：“仁王？还有柳生……你们在这里干什么？”

柳生条件反射地松开手，而仁王则退后了一步。  
他瞥了一眼眼睛上包扎着绷带的丸井，皱了皱眉：“你也受伤了？”

“没事，皮肉伤。那家伙比较惨。”丸井往身后指了指。

仁王看到了比嘉中的紫色队服。  
但他不在意。  
那不是需要他在意的人。

“医生不在，你们自己找着包扎吧，我先回去了。”他说着扶着自己的手臂往外走，和柳生擦肩而过时柳生避开了。

仁王那一刻也说不清自己是悲伤还是失望。  
但所有情绪都被他收敛在眼底。  
他维持着自己一贯的节奏走出门去，没有听到身后有脚步声。

他吐出一口气，咬了咬牙。

6、

当天迟一些的时候，仁王在浴室里对着自己包着绷带的手皱起眉。  
理论上他没有外伤，所以沾水对他的伤势也没有影响。  
但事实是包扎过后半天，他的手更疼了，现在真的抬不起来了。如果知道手臂受伤以后会疼到这种程度他是绝对不会在球场上打那么多零式发球和手冢魅影的，但没有如果。

时间已经是半夜了，他避开高峰期来的浴室，又找了并不是很受欢迎的淋浴间，还选了最里面的隔间。这个时间段整个淋浴间都没有人，连外间的泡澡的地方都没有声响，这让他此时有些骑虎难下。

我是应该用一只手洗头洗澡，还是冲冲水就算了？  
但是手臂没办法抬高……就无论如何也会打湿绷带吧？

仁王对着热水的开关眨了眨眼。

浴帘猛地被拉开了。

仁王背后突然竖起汗毛。

他回过头只瞥见一缕眼熟的棕色发丝，而后就被往前压在冰冷的瓷砖上。  
他嘶了一声，抬起头，听到浴帘重新被拉起来的声音。

“你……”

“你说得对，我们最该解决的，是这个问题。”

柳生的呼吸垂在耳侧，仁王忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
肉贴肉的感觉太腻了，但他也避无可避。  
仁王几乎没忍住要破口大骂柳生乘人之危。

“我想过了，如果没办法好好谈谈，那就换更直接的方式吧。”柳生说。

7、

热水从头顶浇下来。  
仁王几次想开口，又自己咽回去。  
柳生的舌头在他耳廓后面慢条斯理地舔着，他整个后背都和柳生的前胸贴在一起。  
这太腻了，但仁王又有些贪恋这样的温暖。

迟疑的时间太长了，等他回过神来时他就发现自己已经失去了逃离的空间。

“喂……”他侧过头，却没看到柳生的表情。  
一只手直接环抱住了他的腰。

“柳生……”

“这个时候，就别说话了，仁王君。”

8、

他讨厌没必要的了解和过度的默契。

仁王又出现这样念头的时候，柳生的手指正顺着他的尾椎骨往更里的地方摸。  
沐浴露太刺激了，所以柳生犹豫了一下。但犹豫也只是片刻，很快他就把揉搓出的泡沫抹在仁王身后，手指借着湿滑的东西往里钻。  
他环抱着仁王腰腹的手能感觉到身前的人明显收缩的肌肉，但他甚至没有出言安慰。因为没必要。  
紧紧咬着他的手指的地方因为沐浴液的刺激而不规则地收紧，又被手指强硬地破开。柳生在水声里听到仁王压低的呻吟。  
但他没有停下手里的动作，反而一直往里直到指根碰到穴口。

仁王忍不住仰起头。  
他大口喘息着，氤氲的热气让他有些缺氧。

真的很疼。

手臂也是，那里也是。

但他在疼痛里反而有种隐晦的快意。  
因为柳生搭在他腰测的收紧的手。

既然谁都不快乐，那就一起痛好了。

仁王这么想着，右手撑着身前的瓷砖，左手松松搭在柳生放在他腰测的手臂上。

明明不是恋人关系啊。  
他这么想着，在第二根手指也挤进身体时闭上眼发出一声闷哼。

9、

谁都没有告白。

不，不要说是告白了，连表白心意的暗示都不曾有过。

也不是因为喝酒。  
拜托，国中生而已，聚餐也没有酒的。  
所以连酒后乱性都不能当做借口了。

严格来说他们关系也没有特别好的时候。组队双打以来距离也是忽远忽近的。互换身份的玩法和亲密度无关，更多的是一个人的恶趣味和一个人的天性释放。柳生总摆出“仁王君你又在胡闹”的模样，仁王也觉得厌烦。  
那你倒是直接拒绝啊？  
既然不拒绝，就直接承认自己对这个感兴趣又如何？

太假正经了。  
这种假正经比真田的真正经还让人讨厌。  
绅士的外号，也未免太讽刺了吧？

所以他们到底是怀着怎样的心情，在天台后面接吻的呢？

甚至说不清主动的人是谁。

连最不应该做的事都做过了，还偏偏装作若无其事的样子。

10、

仁王快要站不住了。  
他透支的体力不是几个小时就能恢复的。表面上再若无其事，他身体也还是发虚。主要是过度酸软的腰和腿。  
他先是把身体的重量放在右手上，但上午的比赛，左手受伤，右手也超负荷工作了。

瓷砖太滑了，他渐渐找不到着力点，便贴着瓷砖往下滑。

柳生的三根手指塞在他身体里，随着下落进的越来越深。  
仁王皱着眉手指贴着瓷砖，指肚泛白，却还是没站稳。  
他往下滑着，将要跪坐到地上前身后的柳生托着他的腰扶了他一下。

然后手指抽出去了。

柳生也跪在地上，直起身关掉了热水。

突然安静下来的世界让仁王慌了一瞬。  
他条件反射警惕起来。

“没人。”柳生说。

他扶着仁王的腰，顶进了被手指打开的入口。

漫长的前戏并没有减轻多少痛苦。  
或者说这种事本身就是痛苦大于快乐的。  
所以仁王一度不明白他是为什么会和柳生发生这样的关系。  
但他喜欢柳生挣扎在理智和冲动之间的表情，他想看他失控，而为此付出的代价，他反而觉得可以接受了。

可现在……

“唔。”仁王咬着唇忍下出口的哽咽。  
他整个人都要坐在柳生身上了，这让他被入侵到前所未有的深度。他的大腿没有力气，没办法撑起身体，于是连逃也逃不掉了，只能被柳生按着腰往下坐。

可怜死了。  
他这么想着，抿了抿唇。

他的腰已经完全软了，被按着进入到最深处时也没有太大的抵抗。但强烈的窒息感让他仰起头。  
柳生的下巴抵在他肩膀上，大概是察觉到什么，侧过头去亲吻他的耳垂。  
仁王想要做就做啊，搞什么温水煮青蛙的。速战速决不好吗？  
但柳生退出来一点又顶进去时他还是抖了抖，自己都控制不住地摇了摇头：“别……”

真的太深了。  
仁王有些恍惚地想。  
他耳膜里被啧啧的水声冲击着，迟来的羞耻心让他全身都红了。  
浴室太安静了，安静到甚至有回声。

真的没有人吗？  
这种事……

“你硬了。”柳生说。

仁王闭着眼睛，声音里居然还有咬牙切齿的味道：“你要是没硬就出去啊。”

柳生大概是轻笑了一声。  
然后仁王感觉到自己又往前倾了倾，整个上半身都几乎贴着瓷砖了。  
他想要夹紧腿，但做不到，毕竟他的大腿内侧贴着柳生的腿，他又不能让柳生的腿不存在。

仁王握紧拳头又松开，忍无可忍骂了一句脏话。

11、

他有时候很讨厌这个人逞强的样子，有时候又很喜欢。  
这个阈值在哪里，柳生自己也说不清楚。  
但此时，他是喜欢的。

他把仁王按在浴室角落的墙上，某种说不清的情绪让他的动作变得焦躁起来。

被迫承受着他的一举一动的人间歇地发出带着鼻音的呻吟，半睁半闭的眼角似乎带着水光。

我大概是疯了。  
柳生想完，又觉得疯了才是正常的。

他低下头去亲吻仁王带着水汽的脊背。  
一节一节的，骨相很完美。  
仁王的骨相是他看过的那么多医学相关资料里最完美的那种。有着这么完美的骨架，却偏偏喜欢驼背。

但这个人本来就是这样吧。

太清楚自己吸引人的地方是哪里了，高兴的时候肆无忌惮地发散魅力，厌烦的时候又有一种颓然的美感。

所以他们没办法不争吵的。  
他们太不同了，观念上，和倾向上。  
但他们也太相似了，喜好上，和为人处世的方式上。  
这让他们拥有着过分的默契，以至于某些应该保持距离的地方再不适宜的时间点失去了平衡。

他有时候想把仁王锁在哪个地方，这样他就不会有随时会控制不住这个人的恐慌了。

但想要控制一个人的想法本来就是错的。

他们都拥有选择的自由啊。

柳生把仁王扣在怀里。  
他伸手到前面没什么章法地揉着仁王的小腹。

仁王啧了一声，右手手肘往后顶了顶，却终究还是没有挣扎。

他在到达高潮前重新打开了热水开关。  
水声掩盖了他和仁王两个人的叹息。  
热水冲走了应该被掩盖的痕迹，他放松下来，在热水里探过身去和仁王接吻。

12、

最后澡是另一个人帮忙洗的。

仁王连站着都没力气了，索性靠着墙壁闭着眼睛。

但理应是大少爷的人，按摩头皮揉开洗发水的动作居然还不算是生涩。

13、

今天的仁王王国只剩下一个人了。  
白天桦地就离开了训练营。  
虽然第二天所有人都会离开，但规则就是规则。

仁王还是自己走回房间的，虽然柳生执意要跟着他，

深夜里走廊上也没有人了，仁王忍着疼心里一遍遍刷着脏话。  
大概只有那么百分之几是反省自己为什么不在一开始就拒绝柳生的，而百分之九十几都是控诉身边的人的。  
而这些话他就算不说出口，柳生也能感受到大半。

他在仁王房间的门口停住了。  
不是他不想进去，而是仁王把他拦住了。

“闹够了吧？”仁王说。

柳生推了推眼镜：“没有。”

仁王：“……喂。”

他和柳生在白炽灯下对视。  
气氛终于变得平和了，莫名其妙的。

“要交往试试看吗？”柳生问。

仁王扯了扯嘴角，大概是想笑的，却没笑出来：“有毛病吧，这种时候说交往。”

“但我是喜欢你的。”柳生说。

仁王沉默了几秒。

他想这算是哪门子的告白啊，或者这根本都不算是告白。

“仁王君，喜欢我吗？”

就连这种时刻，都还是用敬语吗？

真是……

仁王后退了两步坐在自己的床上。  
他抬手指了指门外：“麻烦关门，我要睡了。”

“那我就当做你默认了。”

我也没说不是啊。

仁王看着柳生。  
他知道柳生是认真的。

“你就这么想吧。”他说。


End file.
